


It’s yes only with you

by All_for_the_andreil



Series: Eden’s troubles [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard, Protective!Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_for_the_andreil/pseuds/All_for_the_andreil
Summary: The monsters are at Eden’s and someone touches Andrew in an inappropriate way. Neil’s definitely not letting it go.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Eden’s troubles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821814
Comments: 6
Kudos: 436





	It’s yes only with you

Although Andrew isn’t the biggest fan of loud crowds, he doesn’t mind the Eden’s. It’s all familiar from the time he used to work there and he knows he can trust the barmen and the bouncers and it calms him down enough to let his family wander around without his supervision.

But tonight the place is packed with more people than usual and Andrew is restless. He hopes the whiskey would sooth him up a bit, but in the end it’s mostly Neil’s presence that makes him relax.

Neil senses his tension, as always. Andrew wonders how the hell Neil does it. He tugs at Andrew’s sleeve to get his attention, careful not to touch his bare skin and Andrew realizes he’s been watching Nicky and Aaron dancing in the distance and completely ignored whatever Neil was saying. “What?”

“I asked if you want to get out for a cigarette or something,” Neil repeats. Andrew barely hears him over the music.

He gazes at Kevin, who’s company became a bottle of vodka, then at Nicky and Aaron, and finally back at Neil. He nods.

Neil leads the way, but it’s hard with the amount of people all around them. Andrew shudders as he feels someone accidentally brushing against him. He sees the way few guys look at Neil as he elbows his way out, their hungry eyes on what’s _his_. He grits his teeth. He doesn’t want to think about what he’d do if someone was stupid enough to touch Neil.

They are almost by the exit when someone steps to Andrew, closer than he finds comfortable. He supposes it’s another accident, there isn’t much space after all, but then he hears a drunken male voice in his ear: “You are a pretty one,” and before he can react, the guy grabs his ass.

Andrew vision goes black for a second, his mind fills with memories he’d rather forget and he has to suppress the urge to vomit. He goes for his knife on autopilot, ready to gut the guy for daring to touch him, but when he turns around, Neil’s already there – how did he get here so fast? – and he’s gripping at the guy’s wrist.

Andrew doesn’t remember the last time he’s seen Neil’s expression so dark. His eyes are narrowed, every muscle in his body tensed, and what amazes Andrew the most is the cruel smile on Neil’s lips. The smile that doesn’t belong to his Neil, no. This smile belongs to Nathaniel.

Andrew’s holding the knife but he doesn’t move. He’s unsure what’s Neil going to do.

Neil doesn’t waste his time. He twists the guy’s arm in wrong direction with enough force to break a bone. Andrew hears it snap even through the loud music. The guy screams in pain and Neil’s smile widens.

“Do that ever again and I’ll break your neck next,” Neil growls in the most dangerous tone Andrew has ever heard before letting the guy go. Andrew watches him as he stumbles away from them, clutching his arm to his chest, almost whimpering.

When he turns back to Neil, the smile from his face is long gone and he’s gazing at Andrew with concern. “Are you okay?”

Andrew nods and hides the knife back to his armband.

“Let’s get out of here. Go to car and I’ll find the rest?”

Andrew hates the mere idea of letting Neil alone, but he desperately has to get out. He nods again and allows Neil to disappear back into the crowd.

He makes his way to the car, fishes out a cigarette and when the rest gets to him, he’s already smoking a second one.

Neil seizes him. “Do you want me to drive?” He asks cautiously.

Andrew rolls his eyes. He drops the cigarette onto the ground and stomps on it with the heel of his shoe. “I’m perfectly capable of driving on my own,” he retorts.

Neil sighs but doesn’t argue with him and silently slips onto the passenger seat. Andrew isn’t really angry at Neil, more angry at himself that he didn’t act faster. That Neil was there quicker and had to deal with it instead.

Nicky, though he’s drunk, notices the tension between Andrew and Neil and is stupid enough to ask: “Oh, did the two of you have a fight?”

Andrew’s knuckles go white as he grips at the steering wheel. “None of your business, Nicky,” he hisses. He sees Aaron smirk in the rearview mirror and seriously considers throwing them both out and making them walk home.

When he stops by their house, he gets out as quickly as possible, slamming the door behind him. Neil quietly follows him inside, leaving the rest behind.

As soon as they get to Andrew’s bedroom, Neil closes the door behind them and folds his arms over his chest. “I’m not apologizing,” he announces stubbornly.

Andrew turns his back on Neil and discards his armbands. “No one’s asking you to.”

“You’re mad at me.”

“Since when you’ve become expert on my mood?” Andrew replies coolly.

Neil rolls his eyes. “I know you’re able to fight your own battles, okay? But you looked panicked and I couldn’t just stand there and –”

Andrew doesn’t let him finish the sentence. He walks to Neil, backing him against the closed door. “Yes or no?”

Neil blinks at him in confusion, but then nods. “Yes.”

Andrew kisses him, wraps his arms around Neil’s waist and Neil melts under his touch. He doesn’t touch Andrew, but returns every kiss with the same enthusiasm.

Andrew isn’t able to say thank you. Not in the genuine way. But he knows Neil will get the message.

They kiss until Andrew starts to feel dizzy and his lips go almost numb and Neil starts sighing his name. That’s when Andrew suddenly pulls away.

Neil watches him with bit startled expression, but doesn’t move. Andrew studies Neil’s face for few seconds before grabbing both of Neil’s wrists and placing his hands onto his ass.

Neil stares at him in surprise. “Andrew…”

“It’s yes for now.”

Neil doesn’t look any less surprised, but nods and lets Andrew kiss him again.

“Mine.” Although Neil doesn’t say it out loud, Andrew can hear it in the way Neil pulls him closer, in the way he kisses his jaw and makes a crimson hickey on his neck. He doesn’t need to hear Neil say it, because he knows, in the same way Neil knows Andrew’s grateful for him.

If the Foxes notice Andrew’s neck is practically _covered_ in hickeys the next day, they are all smart enough not to mention that, nor the fact Neil looks positively smug about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
